Crimson Whirlpools
by Atlas Dragonslayer
Summary: With the threat of Akatsuki on the horizon and his precious people to protect, Naruto accepts an unorthodox proposition from the Kyuubi. He expected a giant fox intent on murdering him, not a gorgeous woman after his heart. Watch as Naruto deals with a lustful biju, love struck kunoichi, and an organization hell bent on his capture. Warnings inside.


Crimson Whirlpools

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

 **Warnings: Rated M for a reason. Nudity, sexual situations, instances of swearing, and future violence and blood.**

Chapter 1: The Proposition

"Why the hell am I naked in the middle of a sewer!?" Naruto Uzumaki yelled at the top of his lungs as he took stock of his current surroundings. He was nearly knee deep in filthy, crudely-colored water and surrounded by a myriad of pipes that seemed to stretch on forever along the brick walls of a massive tunnel. Dim lights barely illuminated the dark passageways around him, providing eerie rays of depressing orange hues for his eyes to feast upon. The dirty water was cold and sludge-like, hindering his movements as his body shivered from the cold, foreign assault. Instead of being afraid and overwhelmed, however, the teenage blond merely became angrier from his present situation. "Where the hell am I!?" He yelled furiously, and the walls of the tunnel seemed to shake from his thunderous roar. He was angry for being in this divine forsaken hellhole. He was angry for not knowing how he got there or why he was there. And, furthermore, he was downright pissed that he was naked in sewerage water.

"Oh, and what are you going to do about it, big boy?"

His eyes widened and he turned around quickly. The scene did not change. There was nobody behind him, nothing but an endless tunnel with pipes littering every bit of surface available. He studied the darkened beyond of the tunnel with narrowed eyes, each pupil desperately trying to find any movement among the shadows. He found none and cautiously approached the darkness in front of him. His steps were slow and deliberate, more due to the gripping sludge covering his feet than paranoia. He heard a voice, which was certain, and it definitely came from this direction. The voice seemed different from anything he ever heard, yet it seemed strangely familiar. He stumbled a bit from the deep water and cursed loudly, wishing with all his being that he was anywhere but here.

"You can change it…" A whisper, light and feminine, caressed his ears. "Think of what you want, and make it come true."

Again, his eyes darted around the tunnel, yet once more saw nothing. His heart was beating fast and his mind screamed at him to run, but his curiosity had been piqued. Make his wish come true? What he really wanted was to be back in his apartment. The two years of travelling with Jiraiya, staying at cheap motels and roughing it in uncomfortable tents, made the young shinobi homesick. Though small and sparse of furniture, it was his home, and the thought of home made him feel warm and safe, despite the freezing water and bleak air. He imagined his bed, worn and torn, pushed against the far right corner of his bedroom. He pictured his kitchen, with its cleaned stove and small refrigerator, dominating the left side of his living room. He thought of his comfortable couch, a gift from Jiraiya when the man saw his humble abode. If he closed his eyes, he swore he was there, standing in the middle of his…

Magic. That was the only way he could describe it. The brick walls and pipes melted away before his very eyes. The dirty water beneath him slowly drained away, revealing a layer of beige carpet that was all too familiar. The length of the tunnel shrunk significantly. Walls of plain white soon came into view, coming closer to him from all sides. The young shinobi feared he would be squished by the approaching walls, but their advance ceased at a respectable distance. Rapidly, the tunnel became unrecognizable. What was once a sewer became his apartment, right down to the very finest detail. A dent in the wall from when he bashed his head once, a few nicks on the floor from his kunai practice, and a stain on the kitchen floor from a past ramen experiment gone horribly wrong. No longer was he standing naked in the middle of a sewer. Now, he stood in the center of his apartment, devoid of all clothes, with anger replaced by severe confusion.

"What in the world…?"

"A little overwhelming, isn't it, Naruto-kun?"

Instead of reacting quickly as he previously did, Naruto simply looked behind him, expecting once more to see no one. He was surprised when, in fact, his eyes landed on a person sitting quite contently on his small bed. What surprised him even more, however, was that the person was a very beautiful woman, just as naked as him. The woman had long, flowing red hair that covered her back and spilled onto the bed sheets, creating a blanket of crimson threads that shined in the well-lit room. The next thing that garnered his attention was a face sculpted by the angels themselves. Heart-shaped and delicately angled, complete with supple lips and eyes of a deep ruby quality, she was perfect in every way, down to the small nose perched cutely above her lips. His eyes, naturally, gazed downwards, discovering mounds of impossible size and arousing perkiness. Pink, erect tips pointed proudly toward him, surrounded by circles of darkened rose that only served to compliment her orbs of flesh. Beneath her heavenly breasts was a toned, flat stomach and hips which flared out beautifully, curving into a pair of luscious thighs that left him speechless. Her smooth, shapely legs ended with a pair of dainty feet, dangled playfully of the edge of the bedframe. She smiled widely at his gob smacked expression, and spoke again to the bewildered blond.

"Like what you see, Naruto-kun?" The way she said his name made his legs weak. He gulped, barely managing to tear his eyes away from the glistening opening between her legs. He was given a good look at the hairless, enticing snatch when the red-haired goddess crossed her legs, agonizingly blocking his wondrous view. She looked at him with teasing eyes. "What a naughty boy you are, Naruto-kun. Looking blatantly at a woman's most sacred area. I didn't know you were such a pervert."

"What!? I am NOT a pervert!" He yelled, snapping out of his stupor.

She giggled and pointed at his lower region.

"Oh? Then what's that?"

He glanced down and found that his body betrayed him. His cock, throbbing madly and pointed firmly toward the naked woman, was rock hard and engorged to its full length. With a large, bulbous head and a shaft of great girth and length, it was nearly impossible to deny his current state of arousal. Still, rather uselessly, he placed his hands in front of his erect organ, attempting to save some decency. He blushed furiously and turned away from the mysterious woman.

"Oh, don't be shy now, Naruto-kun. Hmmm…what a nice ass you have." She giggled even more when he tried in vain to cover his posterior as well. Finally, the blond sighed, admitting defeat and faced her yet again, this time baring all he had to her. "That's better. Don't hide that wonderful piece of manhood, Naruto-kun. I'm the one who gave it to you, after all."

"Stop looking at it…Wait, what do you mean you gave me…?" His eyes widened and he took a step back. "It can't be…Kyuubi?" Of course. How could he not have seen it before? Her long, flowing red hair, fanned out against the bed sheets in nine different directions, vaguely resembling nine crimson tails. On her cheeks, whisker-like marks, much like his own, that he never noticed before. All around her, a powerful aura filled the air, indicating power on an unimaginable scale. He had felt this before, several times, but this time he sensed no malevolence or evil intent. Instead, all he felt was an odd sense of peace and security.

"Congratulations!" She clapped her hands lightly and grinned. "You figured it out, Naruto-kun. You're a lot smarter than people give you credit."

"Where am I?" He demanded, not in the mood for games. "What trick are you pulling this time?"

She placed a hand on her chest, donning a hurt expression.

"Such harsh words, Naruto-kun. Whatever makes you think I'm up to no good?" He growled, obviously not believing her, and she sighed. "Fine. I've brought you here for a…proposition, of sorts."

"Proposition? And where exactly is 'here'?"

She smirked. "One question at a time, Naruto-kun. To answer your second question, 'here' is your mind, in a sense. Or, to be more precise, the projection of that accursed seal, depicted by your subconscious." Seeing his blank expression, she clarified. "This is the seal the Yondaime used to intertwine our chakra. Now, the seal has no true appearance, but is subjected to your will. Basically, in this place, you control reality."

"Ok…"

"In the real world, you are contently asleep in your tent. This is the only time the link between you and the seal is great enough for me to bring you here."

"Back to that," he interjected. "Why have you brought me here…in my mind…or seal…or whatever! Why have you brought me here?"

She patted the spot next to her on the bed.

"Take a seat."

"What?"

"A seat," She repeated calmly. "Sit down next to me. I want you to sit down next to me."

He eyed her warily.

"No tricks?"

"Hey, just because I tried to swipe at you once when you were twelve doesn't mean I want to harm you. The seal wouldn't let me near you if I wished you harm." He still seemed unconvinced. "Listen, you woke me up from my nap time that day. Do you feel all sunshine and dandy when you're woken up suddenly?"

"Well, no, but…"

"No buts. Sit down so we can have a civil conversation."

Seeing no room for argument, the young blond hesitantly moved toward the bed. He sat down next to her, albeit at a respectable distance, more than an arm's length away. The Kyuubi frowned, obviously discontent with the distance between them.

"Can't you sit a little closer?"

"This is fine for now," Naruto replied, still uncomfortable being so close to the biju.

"Please?" She asked, and Naruto was greeted with the sight of her beautiful face pouting. "We are basically one, you know. Can't get much closer than that, so what's a few centimeters?"

"I don't know…" Even if she appeared to be a jaw-dropping, gorgeous woman, he couldn't see past the fact that she was the Kyuubi, a construct of chakra with a demonic conscious.

"A compromise, then." She held out her hand to his, but he moved it away. Sighing, she still kept her hand out, opened in a welcoming gesture. "Hold my hand. If you do that, I can respect this…unnecessary distance."

Naruto mulled his options. He still didn't trust the Kyuubi, not by a longshot. For all he knew, she was trying to trick him, play him into releasing her from the seal. He knew she couldn't hurt him, for the opportunity was currently present and she hadn't so much as looked at him wrong, minus the perverted glances. Still, he was interested in whatever 'proposition' she had mentioned earlier, and remaining defiant in the face of such an innocent request wouldn't help quell his curiosity. That, and the pouty face she was giving him was undeniably cute. Going against everything his brain was telling him, the young blond slowly reached out and grasped her hand firmly. He was immediately struck by how soft and delicate they felt, much smaller and smoother than his large and calloused hands.

"Thank you, Naruto-kun," The Kyuubi said, a large smile brightening up her face. Naruto blushed as he felt her thumb rub soothing circles on his palm. Her hair seemed to move like tails, mirroring her excitement. "You have no idea how much it means to me."

"Yeah, well…no tricks, alright? Or I leave." Naruto warned, still blushing.

The Kyuubi nodded, her smile still very much present.

"No tricks," she promised. "Now, onto my proposition…I offer you my power, whenever or wherever you need it. Every bit of my chakra, yours to use at your leisure."

Naruto's eyes widened.

"That's one hell of a proposition." With all of that power, he could defeat Akatsuki, protect Konoha, and bring Sasuke back! "But how? I can barely handle two tails of your power before going berserk. I nearly killed ero-sennin when I tried. I don't see how I can handle all nine."

"True, but this time you'll have me to help guide you. I can work alongside the seal, ensuring that you power up at a safe and sustainable rate," she assured. "The problem has always been the overwhelming potency of my chakra. Demonic chakra is not meant to be handled by humans. My chakra has to go through an extensive filtration system before it can even merge with yours. This filtration system, however, can only handle so much at once. Trying to summon two tails of my chakra at once will lead to ill effects, the most extreme being death. With me properly distributing my chakra into your network, you could easily harness six tails of my power before meeting any side effects."

"Side effects?"

"Severe overexposure to demonic chakra can lead to chakra poisoning, which can result in painful spasms and violent erosion of your chakra network. It would feel like acid was being poured into your veins. Don't worry. I would step in long before that would happen. After six tails, you're going to have to endure some serious training, but I'll be one hundred percent behind you the whole time. That'll save you about five years of trying to tame me to your will." Suddenly, her cheeks flushed red and she squeezed his hand. She looked at him shyly, her crimson eyes shining with something Naruto couldn't identify. "You don't have to worry about that, Naruto-kun. I'm yours…all yours…"

Naruto gulped and blushed, not missing the lusty undertones of the beautiful biju.

"And in exchange?"

"Nothing really…Our lives are intertwined, so if you die, I die. If I help you, I'm protecting myself, but…" Her blush increased. "…but I really don't want you to die, Naruto-kun. I could reform after a few years, maybe a decade, but you can't. I can't stand the thought of you dying. Protecting you is pretty much my only goal, but there is one thing…"

"Yes?" Why did he feel like this was about to get weird?

"Um, well…" Her grip on his hand tightened. She shifted uncomfortably. "Nothing much, just…be my bond mate."

"…"

"…"

"I'm sorry, come again?"

"Please, don't make me say it again. It's embarrassing." She avoided his gaze. "Do you know how lonely it is being a biju? Theoretically, I'm the strongest being on this planet, but all of that power means nothing if you have no one to share it with. I want to experience love and affection, Naruto-kun. I thought…I thought I wouldn't ever meet anyone who would capture my heart. Humans are so fragile and tend to run away from me. The other biju don't possess the same level of sentience as I do, so that rules out the vast majority of eligible partners."

"Eligible partners…" Was the most powerful being in the Elemental Nations confessing her love problems to him? This day just couldn't get any weirder.

"But then I was sealed into you," the Kyuubi began, scooting closer to him. Naruto froze as her breasts grazed his arm. "Honestly, I was angry. I wanted nothing more than to rip you apart to escape and take revenge on that…village. I cursed your name every time you unconsciously used my chakra, hoping you would use too much and die a slow and painful death."

"Jeez. Thanks…"

"But that all changed six months ago, when that perverted mentor of yours attempted to modify the seal. Something…happened. All of my hatred disappeared. It was as if somebody had removed a blindfold from me, and for the first time since I was sealed inside of you, I could think with a clear head. I decided to shed my alternate biju form and embrace my true form, one I haven't used for centuries. With my hatred gone, I turned my attention to you…my container. At first, it was small things. I connected with your senses. I saw snippets of images you saw daily. I tasted the ramen you loved so much. By the way, it is very delicious!"

"Well, at least you have good taste in food," Naruto said, smiling.

"I also saw your memories. Before, I never realized the hardships you endured. Adversity and great prejudice, to the point that you even contemplated running away from the village. But you didn't. You took the pain and gave the world smiles and jokes. You persevered. Where others would have crumbled, you grew. You made friends, protected the village that once scorned you, and earned the respect of many people. Even without my power, you grew stronger. You faced great dangers, all to protect your friends and precious people. You truly are one of a kind, Naruto-kun."

Naruto blushed, scratching the back of his head sheepishly.

"I'm not that…"

"You are, Naruto-kun," She interjected, pressing against him. "I've seen many humans, some good and some bad, but you are special. You have the ability to change this world for the better, Naruto-kun. You…I care a lot about you." She wrapped her arms around him, bringing him into an embrace. Naruto could feel every curve, every inch of flesh pressed again him. His body reacted, his arms wrapping around her and holding her close. His throbbing erection became trapped between her thighs as she shifted to sitting in his lap. The Kyuubi rested her chin on his shoulder, nuzzling into his neck. "I've waited so long to do this…to be this close to you," She whispered into his ear.

"Kyuubi…"

"Be my mate…please…I'll be everything you'll ever want in a lover. Just please be my mate. I don't want to be alone anymore."

"I…" What could he say? He had the Kyuubi, the most powerful being on the planet, not to mention the most beautiful woman he had ever seen, in his lap, begging for him to take her as his lover. He didn't know a thing about her, save that she was the Kyuubi. Could he really just accept her? He still had his reservations about her, despite her heartfelt confession. And he still had feelings for Sakura, whatever his doubts may be that she may never reciprocate his affections. Then again, should he really bet so much on one girl? The rational side of him said he shouldn't, but his heart said to remain faithful to his first crush. "You're sealed inside of me…how can you be my lover when I can't even feel you in the real world?"

She hugged him closer, happy that he didn't immediately rule out a relationship.

"Every time you sleep, we can meet. And, if you want, I can talk to you through your thoughts during the day. Also, I've been working on something. There's a possible loophole in the seal design that I could exploit, I just need to find it. Give me some time and we could be together forever…" She laid kisses on his neck and rubbed her thighs up and down the length of his cock. "Please…we don't have to be bond mates, yet. Just…give me a chance. We could be…What do you humans call it, boyfriend and girlfriend? Nothing serious, just enough to test the waters. If you…if you find me unsatisfactory as a mate, you can break it off and I will still provide you assistance, whatever that may be."

He could accept that deal. Being the boyfriend of a female demon certainly seemed more attractive than being the lifelong bond mate of said female demon. It sounded crazy, being in a relationship with a biju, but Naruto Uzumaki lived for crazy. She didn't seem so bad. She was nice enough, was beautiful beyond human description, and obviously loved him greatly. Maybe he could find something meaningful with her. It was worth a try.

"Ok. I'll try it."

It was a simple response, yet it provoked such a strong reaction. He was pushed down to the bed, followed by an ecstatic and happy Kyuubi who smashed into his chest. He barely got a breath in before her lips descended upon his. Her large breasts pressed wonderfully against his chest, and her dripping opening rubbed sensually against his shaft. She took advantage of his surprise, slipping her tongue into his mouth and thoroughly exploring every inch of his oral cavity. He reacted accordingly, his tongue mashing against hers in an attempt to regain some control. He met stiff resistance, and the most he could accomplish was a standstill. Growling, his hands roughly cupped her ass, eliciting a yelp from the beautiful goddess on top of him. He marveled at the softness and fullness of each ass cheek, his hands groping and squeezing with an eagerness he didn't know he possessed. With her senses momentarily dazed, he pushed back, shoving his tongue into her mouth and winning their little battle of tongues.

Their heavy make-out session lasted for what seemed to be an eternity. Their tongues danced and twisted around each other, Naruto's hands grabbed and squeezed her luscious lower cheeks, and his shaft rubbed and thrust along her glistening entrance. Everything Naruto was experiencing felt glorious. Her nipples, hardened, pushing into his chest, connected to large orbs that put Tsunade to shame. Her breasts covered his entire chest, a testament to the sheer size of her wonderful bust. The taste of her mouth, reminiscent of strawberries, invaded his taste buds, her tongue bathing his own with the flavor. Her long hair, fanned all around him, was silky to the touch, softer than even the bed sheets beneath him. Her ass…oh, how he loved her ass! So full and big, much more than a handful! He had always admired Sakura's backside, but the Kyuubi's completely outclassed hers. By the divines, did it feel amazing. He could grope and squeeze her ass for eternity.

Finally, the two parted. Naruto was breathing heavily, his mind clouded by the body of the sex goddess he was still groping. They stared into each other's eyes, sapphire meeting ruby, and basked in the aftermath of their first and passionate embrace as lovers. No sex had occurred, but the amount of familiarity with each other's bodies was just the same.

"That was…" Naruto couldn't finish his sentence, not because of a loss of words, but because the sexy vixen once more claimed his lips.

"Amazing," She said, whispering against his lips.

"Kyuubi…"

"Kimi."

"What?"

"My name…" She placed another kiss on his lips. "…is Kimi. I've never told anyone else that."

"Kimi." He chuckled, eliciting a light growl from the biju.

"What's so funny?"

"Sorry. It's just…It sounds so sweet and innocent for the most powerful biju."

"Hmm…big talk for someone named fishcake."

"Hey! Naruto is a very manly and serious name." She giggled and he couldn't help but join her. "I guess I'll call you Kimi-chan from now on."

She blushed bright red and buried her face in the crook of his neck.

"You say the sweetest things, Naruto-kun."

"So, how long can we stay like this?"

"It depends. You could naturally wake up or force yourself to. Or someone could wake you up. Until then, we can stay like this all we want." She wiggled against him, his erection prodding her entrance. She moaned loudly. "Oh, I want nothing more than to stick this thing inside of me and ride you until your balls are dry." Her blush increased as the words escaped her mouth.

Naruto grinned.

"Such a dirty mouth, Kimi-chan. I think I'll have to punish you…"

"Oh? And how will you do that, Na-ru-to-kun."

"By…" The room shook, causing them both to jump. "What was that?"

Kimi sighed.

"Damn it. I hoped we would have more time."

"What's happening?"

"You're waking up, Naruto-kun." The bed began to shake. "We'll have to finish this the next time you fall asleep." She pulled him close and gave him one last long, searing kiss, passionate enough to make his toes curl. Kimi grinned at his dumbfounded expression. "And maybe you'll get to punish me next time, Naruto-kun. But for now, goodbye, my love. Be safe."

The room started to become dark and Naruto could barely see her.

"Wait! How do I talk to you through my thoughts!?"

"Just call out to me!" He heard her shout, but he could no longer see her. "Stay safe! And don't let Jiraiya know!"

Her voice became more of an echo. As the darkness continued to consume him, he yelled once more. "See you tonight!" He doubted she heard him, but he still tried anyway. The darkness was soon replaced with an intense brightness, so intense that he had to shield his eyes.

"Rise and shine, gaki! Open your eyes to another brilliant day!" The loud, and very annoying, voice of his perverted teacher, Jiraiya, assaulted his eardrums.

"Five more minutes…" He groaned, thoughts of his lustful encounter with the Kyuubi still fresh in his mind. He pulled his pillow to his face, blocking the burning rays of the sun. "Let me sleep some more." He yelped as a shark kick struck his side. "Damn it! What the hell was that for, ero-sennin?" Naruto yelled, finally stirred from his slumber.

"No time for sleeping in today, gaki. Konoha's just a few hours away. Tsunade would kill me if we were late."

Naruto sat up, his head touching the top of his small tent. He had completely forgotten. With all the excitement caused by his meeting with the Kyuubi, it never crossed his mind that today was the day he returned to his home village. Images flooded his mind, of friends and comrades, of his apartment and the Hokage Monument, and nostalgia came over him in waves. With great enthusiasm, the young blond gave his perverted mentor a thumbs up.

"Give me five minutes, ero-sennin. Konoha, here we come!"

Jiraiya smiled and shook his head at his protégé's antics.

"Sounds great, Naruto…And don't call me that! I still have a reputation to maintain."

"Reputation for being a pervert."

"Not just any pervert, gaki! A super pervert! Now, hurry up! Don't want to keep your pink-haired girlfriend waiting."

Naruto blushed and turned away embarrassed.

"Shut up, ero-sennin."

Omake: Bigger?

Naruto was enjoying a hot shower. For the first time in months, his cheap mentor had finally decided to splurge a little on a nice hotel just outside of River country. It wasn't much, just one room with two beds and an adjoining bathroom, but it was heaven to the young blond, who had been forced to spend several months roughing it in the nearby forest. Yeah, after weeks of baths in a cold river, a hot shower was simply divine.

After ten minutes of simply letting the hot water cascade down his naked body, Naruto made to grab the bottle of shampoo. He turned abruptly, intent on grabbing the small bottle, but nearly had a heart attack when all of the bottles of assorted soaps and lotions fell to the shower floor. In his panic, he spun around to investigate, and more bottles fell to the tub below. He stared at the dozen or so bottles now resting on the shower floor, wondering why they had suddenly fallen off the small rack on the shower wall. The rack was at waist level, but his arms and legs never hit the bottles. So why did they all fall…?

"What the hell!?" Naruto yelled, his eyes landing on the culprit. "How…what…how did it get bigger!?" His penis, which had already been above average in size, had now reached a very impressive girth and length, much larger than it had been the night before. To make matters worse, it wasn't even erect and yet it was already large enough to knock every shampoo and soap bottle off the side rack! "Is this normal?" He asked aloud, not believing his eyes as he gazed at his flaccid cock. He really wanted to ask someone about it, but how awkward would that conversation be? He definitely wasn't going to ero-sennin, so that pretty much excluded his only option. Deciding that there were worse things than having an extraordinarily large penis, Naruto picked up all the bottles, placing them gently on the shower rack. He continued his shower, this time far more cautious when moving around the shower.

Inside the seal, the Kyuubi, known also as Kimi, giggled as she watched her container remain flabbergasted by the sudden and abrupt enlargement of his penis. Truth be told, she may have had a hand in that. While her adorable container may have already been well-endowed, the Kyuubi decided to up the ante a bit, just to make things more interesting. She didn't mean to actually make him that large, but the results were still very much appreciated. _'Soon, Naruto-kun. Soon we'll be together.'_

 **Author's Note: Well, that's the beginning of Crimson Whirlpools. Just an idea that wouldn't stop bothering me. I'll try to at least update weekly, but with college and a job no promises, though I will try my best. Let me know what you thought in a review.**


End file.
